wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przygody Jaśka sezon 1szy
Serial o przygodach Jaśka za granicą. Odc. 1szy Zadecydowaliście, żeby były "Przygody Jaśka". Jasiek też się cieszy i dlatego postanawia wyjechać na zagraniczną przygodę. Szuka jakiejś oferty. Znalazł następujące oferty: * USA, Nowy Jork * Egipt, Kair * Wielka Brytania, Londyn * Francja, Paryż * Turcja, Ankara * Ziomska, Ziomszawa * Rosja, Moskwa Jego uwagę najbardziej przykuła Ziomska, bo nigdy nie słyszał o takim państwie. Musiał kliknąć, żeby sprawdzić cenę. -Okay. 3 tysiące-mówi do siebie Jasiek-i lecimy na wycieczkę. Gośka! Cho no tu! -Co tam? -Pa, jaką ofertę znalazłem. -Co tam masz? Po chwili zastanowień mówi: -Jedziemy. -Będziemy brali kogoś jeszcze-dodaje Jasiek. -A kogo? -A myślałem, żeby wziąć Laszla, Jacka Starą Chatę i Bogdana. -Okay, ale oni będą płacili swoimi pieniędzmi za swoje bilety. -To miałem w planach. -A kto się zajmie naszymi dziećmi? -Przecież je weźmiemy. -Aha. To dzwoń do chłopaków, płać i lecimy! Jasiek dzwoni do swoich ziomów. Mówi im, żeby sami za siebie płacili. Nie mają żon ani dzieci, więc nie mają kogo wziąć, ale co tam. Jest dzień wylotu. Lot trwał 8 godzin, ale pokażemy wam ten lot w 8 sekund (ta współczesna technologia jest cudowna). 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 I jesteśmy na miejscu. Jasiek, Gośka, ich dwoje dzieci, Bogdan, Laszlo i Jacek wysiadają. Jasiek wziął z Polski swoje auto, więc mieli czym jeździć. Jechali tak sobie jakąś Ziomszawską ulicą. Mieli odsunięte szyby i było słychać, jak dzieciaki gadały o Tibii, Margonem, o futbolu, komixxach, Włatcach Móch i Nonsie. -Ale dziwny zbieg okoliczności-myśli sobie Jasiek-moje ulubione rzeczy są tak popularne wśród tutejszych dzieciaków. Jechał tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył, że przeciął podwójną ciągłą. Na jego nieszczęście niedaleko był radiowóz. Policjant zatrzymuje Jaśka i go zagaduje: -Deń dobry. Czy widnął Pan, że Pan natnął podwojoną cięgłą? (Nie bd wam tłumaczył, bo chyba rozumiecie.) Jasiek myśli, po jakiemu do niego mówić. Po angielsku, jak turysta, czy po polsku, bo skoro go rozumie, to może się nawzajem zrozumieją. W końcu mówi: -Eee... Przepraszam. Nie widziałem. Policjant odpowiada: -Dobre. To nech Pan na naxtępne razy uqważy. Mandat nosi 50 groszów. Pryjmuje Pan? -Tak mało? No dobra. Policjant odchodzi, a Jasiek jedzie dalej. Zatrzymują się koło jakiegoś hotelu. Wynajmują sobie pokój na miesiąc. Pierwsze, co Jasiek bierze do swoich rąk to... ...pilot od telewizora. Sprawdza kanały w telewizorze. Jest ich 1400! -Będzie co oglądać przez cały ten czas! Ma jeszcze inne luksusy, tj. jacuzzi, komp z zainstalowaną Tibią, widok ma boisko futbolowe i inne rzeczy. Jasiek tak sobie gra w Tibię i w Margonem (ziomskojęzyczne) ogląda mecz rozgrywany za oknem, czyta komixxy (ziomskojęzyczne), ogląda Włatców Móch (po ziomsku) i czyta Nonsę (po ziomsku) aż w końcu się zmęczył i idzie spać. Odc. 2gi Jasiek postanawia zrobić wycieczkę do powiatu, który jest trochę oddalony. Jadą sobie i dojechali do Płotka. Płotk to siedziba powiatu płotkiego (do którego pojechali). Miał się odbyć mecz Ziomsaw Eaglers-Płotk Płotkers. Kupują sobie bilety dla VIPów. Tutejszy grosz jest wart 10 złotych polskich, więc było ich na wszystko stać (zapomnieli nawet rozmienić hajsu w kantorze, ale i tak tu przyjmowano polską walutę, więc nie było problemu). Oglądają sobie. Mecz się skończył wynikiem 3:2 dla Ziomszawy. Postanowili wrócić do tej Ziomszawy, bo było tam 6 parków rozrywki dla dzieci i dla dorosłych. Dokładniej to były Tibioland, Margonemland, Footballland, Komixxland, Czesioland i Nonsoland. Wszędzie były jakieś zabawy, wymyślone dania i różne inne rzeczy, ale nie bd was tu zanudzał. Po skończonej zabawie wracają jeszcze do Płotka, bo tam coś niby jeszcze miało być. Był tam jakiś festiwal płotek. Można było kupić płotki, złowić je i zrobić inne rzeczy. Trwało to jeszcze do rana. Jasiek zakupił 3 kg płotek i złowił 2 kg. Wyszło mu nalepiej ze wszystkich, którzy tam byli, bo byli trochę śnięci. Jasiek wygrał za to 4 kg płotek. -I co teraz zrobić z tymi płotkami?-myśli sobie. ... -A zjem je-pomyślał. Wracają do Ziomszawy. Przygotowują płotki do zjedzenia. Wystarczy im jeszcze na kawał czasu. Jest pora kolacji. Wszyscy się najedli i poszli spać. Z wyątkiem Jaśka. On zjadł i mu się odechciało spać. Gdzieś koło północy zasnął. Odc. 3ci Wszyscy się budzą o 4 nad ranem, bo są niewyobrażalnie głodni i się bardzo wyspali, ale wyjątek znowu stanowi Jasiek. On to spał sobie smacznie do 14 i nie był głodny, kiedy się obudził. Zaproponował, żeby zwiedzić miasto. Wszyscy się zgadzają. Zobaczyli jakiś sklep. Nazywał się SuperSklep. Tak samo, jak ten sklep, co jest niedaleko domu Jaśka. Wszyscy się dziwią, ale co tam. Zaglądają. Wygląda na to, że to sklep ogólnospożywczy. Tak samo, jak ten sklep niedaleko domu Jaśka. -Czemu sklep, który jest tylko jeden i to w moim mieście niedaleko mnie, występuje również tu i to we wielu ilościach?-myśli sobie Jasiek, ale potem wszyscy robią zakupy. Po zrobionych zakupach Jasiek płaci swoje pieniądze. Wyniosło go to 1000 zł. Gdyby był w Polsce, to musiałby zapłacić 1000000 zł. W pokoju w hotelu jest wyżerka, a potem impreza i wszyscy idą spać. Odc. 4ty W pokoju jest burdel. -Bierzemy się za sprzątanie-mówi Jasiek. Wszyscy sprzątają, a potem idą zwiedzać dalej. Nie zwiedzają dzisiaj sklepu, tylko całe miasto. Doszli do muzeum, do parku, do jakichś pomników, do galerii, do Maca, do KFC, do Burger Kinga i do innych miejsc. Przejechali się też autobusem, trolejbusem, tramwajem i metrem. Bawili się kilka dni bez spania aż w końcu poszli spać. = Sry, że te 2 ostatnie odcinki takie krótkie, ale nie chciałem was zanudzać. 2gi sezon zrobię za kolejny miesiąc i zobaczymy, co się zmieniło u naszych bohaterów, a teraz was żegnam i yo! = Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Seriale